I Found You
by Blakely Evans
Summary: Katya once had a dream. In one second, her dream was taken from her and now she's stuck in a constant wheel of despair. Yurio is on his way to follow in Victor's footsteps, however at eighteen he's lost passion for the sport he used to love. A Yurio/OC romance with a little Victor and Yuuri thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have Yuri On Ice on the brain. I love this anime and literally can't stop watching it. It's so amazing. Anyway, I discovered YOI fan fiction and decided to give it a try. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YOI and never will.**

* * *

Katya Mikhailov blew out a breath as she clutched the side of the wall. She didn't even know why she had come here. She couldn't even really skate anymore but anything that kept her away from her home was better then nothing.

"Why are you holding the wall? Can't you skate?" A curious young voice suddenly drawled from behind her. She spun around so fast that her legs fell out from under her and she fell on the ice.

A little boy no older then five was looking at her with a wide innocent expression. He grinned, "my name is Alexei and i'm 5. What's your name?"

Katya shrugged her shoulders, "Katya." She eyed the little boy. He had beautiful silver hair paired with soulful chocolate eyes and to her surprise heading straight towards her. Soon, a small hand reached up and gripped her's. Alexei looked up at with a toothy smile, "I'll skate with you. Papa says that's the best way to get comfortable on the ice."

Katya wasn't really sure about this but Alexei had such a hopeful expression on his face that she couldn't say no. She nodded, "ok."

She resigned herself to being led around by a five year old. Although it could be worse in Katya's mind. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as it could have been and almost an hour or so later, Katya was having a blast. Alexei was a cute kid who had an infectious laugh that had her in stitches the whole time.

At some point, he let go and turned around in an experienced way. He smiled, "see…you can skate on your own."

Katya blinked in confusion, glancing down. To her shock, she was a good five feet from the wall and was skating comfortably without Alexei to guide her.

"Alexei. I hope you're not bothering the young lady." A warm voice said.

Turning around Katya saw a young man in his late twenties standing on the ice with dark black hair and the same chocolate eyes that Alexei sported. He was wearing work-out clothes and was covered with a fine veil of sweat.

"No, papa." Alexei stated as he skated over to the young man. "I was trying to help her become more comfortable with the ice. I didn't want her to be scared."

The young man smiled as he ruffled Alexei's hair, "that's very nice of you, but it's time for your lesson. I'll stay and help in your place."

Alexei nodded and after waving goodbye to Katya, he skated off to join another young child who had long black hair gathered around another young man with matching silver hair to Alexei.

"My name is Yuuri," the young man said with a smile. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

Katya blinked then turned to gaze at Yuuri. She looked down at the ice. "My name's Katya and…" she trailed off as her phone suddenly rang. She took one look at the caller ID and paled. "I have to go," she cried. Katya quickly changed out of her skates, grabbed her bag and ran out of the rink before anyone could ask any questions.

However, she wasn't watching where she was going and on her way out the door she ran headlong into a warm body.

"Damn," a voice muttered. "Watch where you're going."

Katya blinked as a hand was pushed in front of her face. She grabbed it and was hauled up. She bowed her head, "I'm terribly sorry. I'm in a bit of a hurry." She gazed up and almost had a heart attack. She'd never seen anyone so pretty.

His long blond hair fell into green eyes that sparkled like jewels yet held a fire deep within them. As she gazed at the perfection before her, she seemed to lose all ability to speak. He seemed to be saying something, but Katya just couldn't pay attention.

She blushed, apologized then ran out of the rink.

* * *

Yuuri couldn't help but smile. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that he would be where he was today. It had been a wild few years but Yuuri was more happy then he ever could be.

After the GPF, he'd moved to Russia to train with Victor and Yuri at their home rink It had been a hectic time but one that he was grateful for. Despite the fact that they weren't married, Victor and Yurri acted like a married couple living in their honeymoon phase. However, a little after 3 mouths later Yurio's grandfather passed away.

Due to the fact that his parent's were non-existent in his life, Yurio was more afraid then ever that he would be sent to live in an orphanage because he was under age. Yuuri had come to like the grumpy russian and soon had an idea.

He spoke it over with Victor who kissed Yuuri on the forehead. Apparently Victor had the same idea and the next day, the two of them spoke with the government officials. When they came by the rink to show Yurio and tell him the news the young man had at first been outraged but later, had broken down.

It hadn't been an easy change, but both Yuuri and Victor had made it work. Slowly Yurio opened up to them and now years later, Yuuri was proud of the man Yurio had become.

Then almost a year later after taking Yurio in, Yuuri's sister had offered to be a surrogate and nine mouths later, Victor and Yuuri were the proud parents of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. Alexei and Arina were going on five years old now and both of them loved skating as much as their parents.

This morning, as soon as they entered the ice rink Victor skated off to have a meeting with his students. After retiring from professional skating, Victor had taken up coaching full time and the kids loved him.

For his part, Yuuri was still competing although he was sure this would be his last year. After making sure that both Alexei and Arina's skates were properly tied, he sent them off to Mila, who had offered to babysit them while Yuuri could practice.

A few hours later, Yuuri was wiping the sweat off his brow when he noticed that Alexei wasn't with Mila. He tapped Mila on the shoulder, "where's Alexei?"

Mila pointed to the other side of the rink. "He's over there." She smirked, "I think he's acting a little to much like Victor."

Yuuri followed her gaze and smiled. Alexei was skating by the side of a young woman who was clearly terrified of being on the ice. However the more Yuuri watched her and Alexei the more she became comfortable.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. There was something familiar about the girl but he couldn't put his finger on it. His brain was going in circles when suddenly someone heavy plopped down on Yuuri's back. "Yuuri," Victor complained. "What has you so pensive looking?"

Yuuri shook his head, "nothing." He turned around and kissed Victor on the cheek, "are you done for now?"

Victor nodded, "yeah. I thought I would get in a lesson with Alexei and Arina before it's time for Yurio's practice."

Arina clapped happily, "yay!" She skated straight for Victor, "let's go daddy." She grabbed Victor's hand and Yuuri chuckled as Victor let himself be pulled along by his daughter. That left it up for him to grab Alexei.

"Alexei. I hope you're not bothering the young lady," Yuuri said as he skated over to the duo. Alexei shook his head, "no papa. I was only helping. I didn't want her to be scared."

Yuuri melted on the inside. Alexei was the sweetest child. He was always like that wanting to help people out. He ruffled Alexei's hair, "that's very nice of you, but it's time for your lesson. I'll stay and help in your place."

Alexei nodded and skated off to join Victor and Arina after waving goodbye. Yuuri turned to the girl and for a moment, his eyes landed on a small purple shape just under her neck. Inwardly frowning as he was sure that was a bruise, he didn't want the girl to notice that he noticed so he smiled. "My name is Yuuri. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

She blinked then turned to gaze at Yuuri before suddenly looking down at the ice. "My name's Katya and…" she trailed off just as Yuuri heard her phone ring. She took one look at the caller ID and paled. "I have to go," she cried.

Before Yuuri could stop her, she was gone.

Yuuri blinked in slight confusion. He skated back over to Mila, "did you know that young lady?"

Mila shook her head, "sorry. I know she comes here a lot but I don't know who she is."

As Mila skated off to start practice, Yuuri felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he was surprised to see Yakov. "Yakov. What can I do for you?"

Yakov nodded his head, "you were asking about the girl, right? You should speak with my ex-wife. She's in the cafe." His piece over Yakov walked away barking orders out. Faster then light, Yuuri raced towards the cafe.

An hour later, he was torn. He'd learned who the girl was and he wanted to do something. Later, he was cuddling in bed with Victor when his husband frowned, "you've been thinking hard all day Yuuri. What's on your mind?"

Yuuri pressed his forehead into Victor's and sighed. "I want to adopt," he mumbled.

Victor coughed, "can you repeat that? I'm not sure I got that."

Yuuri pulled away and met Victor's eyes. "I said, I want to adopt."

Victor blinked. "Ok. What brought this on?"

The whole story tumbled out. Victor listened with open ears and when Yuuri was done telling his story Victor kissed his forehead. "Alright. Let's do it."

Yuuri gave a tentative smile, "are you sure?"

Victor grinned, "I would never leave a girl in that situation and besides, I saw her today at the rink. Alexei seemed pretty taken with her but I think we can bring her back out of her shell."

"How," Yuuri cocked his head not sure what Victor was thinking.

Victor winked then wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist. "Why…we'll use Yurio of course." Before Yuuri could ask what Victor meant, Victor's lips crashed into his and just like Victor wanted, he forgot in the moment of passion.

* * *

 **Well…what did you think? Also, I'd like to let people know that Yurio is probably OOC but I'd like to think that he mellowed out as he grew older.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Second chapter up. For my readers, I know that adoption can take awhile but for the stories sake I've speed up the process. I want to focus on the relationship between Yuri and Katya not on the adoption although throughout the story I will allude to how she settles into her new family and a little about her old one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YOI no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Twenty year old Yurio muttered darkly under his breath as he leaned against the wall in the ice rink. He'd been skating for as long as he could remember and he loved it, but something felt different about this season.

For the life of him, he couldn't get excited about either of his programs. He wondered if this was how Victor felt the season before he took off to coach Yuuri Katsuki. If so, then maybe Victor had the right idea.

For the first time in his life Yurio didn't want to skate. What was the point if he couldn't convey his emotions to the audience. Maybe he should talk with Victor or maybe Otabek. Leaning back against the wall he closed his eyes and sighed. Yurio had never felt like this. He felt static and unmoving.

"Brother Yurio!"

A smile graced his face as he turned around. He knelt down and Arina bounded into his arms. He stood back up and moved her to his hip, "what's all the noise for?"

Arina giggled, "we're getting a new sister! I'm so excited."

Yurio frowned. He hadn't heard that piece of news. Although he had moved out of Victor's apartment when he had turned eighteen, he still was over there just as much. In fact he had met them for dinner and they hadn't said anything.

"What do you mean," he asked the overly excited child in his arms. He would never admit it but Victor and Yuuri's sister had created two beautiful children. Arina had Yuuri's and Mari's dark black hair but it was paired with Victor's aquamarine eyes. In other words, she would be a heartbreaker when she was older. Alexei on the other hand had Victor's unusual silver hair and the dark brown eyes the Katsuki family was known for.

Arina smiled and shook her head, "daddy and papa said not to tell you. You have to find out for yourself." She wiggled and Yurio set her on the ground. Before Yurio could stop her, she ran off. Yurio scowled. If she was here then that meant Victor or Yuuri would be here. He twirled around with a glare. "Yuuri!"

The good natured Japanese man turned on the ice as Yurio skated towards him. Yurio grabbed his shirt and started to shake him. "What did Arina mean? You already have your hands full with the twins, plus your skating career. You don't have time for anymore children."

Despite the words he was saying, there was an underlying tone of worry. Yurio frowned as Yuuri merely smiled and pet Yurio's blond hair. "I didn't know you cared," Yuuri said with his eyes closed. "Don't worry. We won't forget you. You'll always be our stupid oldest child."

"You…you," Yurio growled out.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Yurio's waist. He struggled but the arms only got tighter. Victor plopped his head down on Yurio's. "Yuuri's right. You'll always be part of our family no matter how big it grows."

That wasn't what Yurio was worried about **AT ALL** , but deep down some part of him was relieved. He pulled away from Victor and crossed his arms. "So what did Arina mean?"

Victor grinned and it was a grin that Yurio knew well. It was a grin that told Yurio that Victor had some plan and Yurio would have no choice but to go along with it. He slung an arm on Yurio's shoulder and guided him towards the wall. "Yuuri…you can take the rink while I talk with Yurio. Practice your FS," Victor called over his shoulder.

Yurio grumbled as Victor led him towards the wall not denying the small snack or water that Victor handed him. He was hungry and the last time he ate was early in the morning. Victor crossed his arms as he leaned back. "You need a change."

Yurio coughed. How had Victor known what Yurio had been thinking? Victor laughed, "I assume you know what I'm talking about."

"How," Yurio spluttered. "How did you know that?"

Victor sighed, "because it's exactly how I felt right after winning my fifth gold medal. I got over it by heading to Japan and coaching Yuuri but I have an idea on how to help you."

Yurio frowned, "what do you have in mind?"

Victor grinned and leaned forward so that he could whisper in Yurio's ear. A few seconds later, he pulled away with a howl, "what!"

Victor pushed him out the gate. "Nope. I've already spoken it over with Yakov. He agrees with me. No skating until you bring her with you."

Yurio scowled, "idiot! I don't even know who you're talking about. How can I bring her here if I don't know who to look for."

Victor pushed a piece of paper in his face. "You can find her at this school. Her name is Katya Milkhailov." Victor waved Yurio off with a stupid grin on his face. "Hurry back soon."

* * *

Not for the first time did Katya's mind drift back to the adonis she had run into at the ice rink. She had never seen such perfection and she blushed just thinking about him. She pushed up her glasses, she didn't really need but used anyway to help her remain under the radar, and stood up to leave the classroom.

Katya wondered if he would be at the rink today. She was still deciding on if she should head over there or head back home. The left side of her stomach winced reminding her of what had taken place when she had gotten home last night.

"Did you see what she was wearing," Katya heard as she clutched her books to her chest. It was Nina Petrov who was the most popular girl in school. In an ironic twist of fate Katya and Nina used to be best friends but after the accident Nina had done a complete 180.

"I know. It looks like she's borrowing clothes from the flea market," whispered Anastasia Romanov, Nina's new best friend. "Maybe you should donate some of your old clothes."

Nina snorted, "like they would fit her. She's way to big."

The two girls trailed off in giggles and Katya tried not to let the words get to her. However, it didn't work and Katya felt a tear work it's way down her cheek. She quickened her steps needing to get away and she was almost at a run by the time she was out the door. However, she slowed down when she noticed a small group of girls whispering and pointing towards the gate.

She followed their gaze and froze. It was the blond haired adonis from the ice rink. Why would he be here?

Deciding that he must have been waiting for his girlfriend something that which made Katya's heart ache, Katya began to walk in the other direction. All of a sudden someone grabbed her by her shirt pulling her backwards. "Hey! Don't walk away from me," he growled.

Katya swallowed and slowly turned around looking down at the ground. "I…I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to run into you," she trailed off when she realized he wasn't speaking.

Biting her lip, she glanced up, "um…this is about the other day?"

The young man before her sighed and shook his head. "No," he said curtly. He reached over and grabbed her bag, "come on. Let's get to the ice rink. My future is riding on this."

Katya blinked in confusion as he walked over to a very pristine sports car. He threw her bag in the back then turned back around, "are you coming or what?"

Katya jumped but ran to climb in the passenger side. As soon as she shut the door he gunned the gas and they were speeding away. Katya tried to begin a conversation but the young man didn't respond so the car ride was spent in silence. Finally they pulled into the ice rink and Katya had no choice but to follow the sullen blond all the way inside.

To her surprise there was a small crowd waiting. The nice man she had met yesterday Yuuri was there as was the silver haired man. Beside them was Alexei and another young child who had to be Alexei's twin. They looked too much alike. And what really was surprising to Katya was that her Uncle was there…and her social worker.

Katya swallowed nervously as everyone turned to stare at her. Unconsciously she leaned back against the young man behind her confused and a million things spinning through her head. Yuuri at least had a warm smile which was comforting. He stepped forward, "hello again." He grabbed her and pulled her towards the small group. "I know you must be wondering what's going on. We have something to tell you."

Katya blinked, "we?"

Yuuri nodded, "let me introduce you." He pulled the silver haired man forward, "this is my husband Victor Nikiforov." He glanced over Katya's shoulder. "Yurio. Can you watch Alexei and Arina?"

The young man behind Katya who she now knew to be called Yurio grunted in response. "Come on runts."

He stalked off to the ice with the two young children running after him. Katya startled as she felt a gentle hand on her arm. Glancing over she saw Yuuri who was still smiling. "Come on. We have a lot to talk about."

She let herself be pulled over by Yuuri and to her shock she was set in between Yuuri and Victor rather then over by her Uncle. Her Uncle growled, "why have I been called here in the middle of the day? I have rather important business and I must be getting back."

Katya would have flinched at the underlying harsh tone but she was somehow relaxed when she felt a warm hand on her back and someone began to speak. Expecting Yuuri to be the one speaking, she was surprised when a voice she didn't recognize spoke up. Victor frowned, "we are here because things have come to light and if you cooperate then you'll never be bothered again."

Katya stilled at his words. How had they noticed? She was sure that she had hid the bruises as best as she could. No one should have known.

Her uncle narrowed his eyes and sensing an argument, Katya's social worker quickly spoke up. "Victor Nikiforov and his husband have offered to take Katya off your hands Mr. Mikhailov."

Hearing those words, Katya let out a soft gasp. After the accident and she was sent to live with her uncle, she had thought no one would want her again. Her uncle sneered, "good riddance. Let them have her. I never wanted her anyway especially after she killed my brother and his wife. Where do I sign?"

Katya's eyes burned with the effort of hiding tears. She hadn't really killed her parents but she as good as did. They had been coming home from a ballet recital and once they had pulled up to a stop light, a semi-truck had hit them head on. Her parents were killed instantly and it was even a miracle that Katya had survived. She was sent to live with her uncle but in his anger at losing his brother he began drinking and took his anger out on Katya always blaming her for the accident.

Her social worker pulled out papers and pushed them in front of her uncle. "If you could just sign here."

Katya began breathing fast. "Isn't this going a little to fast? I mean…did you even check these people out?"

Unaware that she had been shouting, her social worker smirked, "Katya…really. I know you don't keep up to date on celebrities but I would at least have thought you would have recognized the two sitting next to you especially after they gave you his name."

Katya whipped her head back and forth between Yuuri and Victor both of who were smiling in amusement. Yuuri took pity on her and pointed to Victor, "Victor is a professional ice skater. He won the Grand Prix Final multiple times and other numerous competitions as well. He's a living legend."

Katya blinked in shock as she stared at Victor. He merely smiled some strange stupid smile. Victor pointed back at Yuuri, "he forgot to mention that he's also a professional ice skater. He's won just as many awards as I have."

Her social worker sighed, "because of who they are, they've streamlined the process. They have more then enough to take care of you until you're of age and not to mention they're also the legal guardian's of Yuri Plisetsky."

Unable to speak, Katya watched through blurry eyes as her uncle signed his name. After both Victor and Yuuri sighed the paper's, he stood up to leave without so much as a goodbye. Her social worker didn't say anything but simply took the papers and also stood up to leave, "I'll take this and drop it off." He smiled softly at Katya, "congratulations Katya."

She still didn't move even when he left. Her tears began running down her face until she was sobbing hard. She soon found herself wrapped in a strong embrace and she had never felt so safe since she lost her parents. After a few moments, she was able to pull away. She wiped her eyes. 'Why," she asked brokenly.

Her question was directed at either of them and it was Yuuri who answered. He gently reached up and brushed her tears away his direct gaze never leaving her's. "Because I saw something special. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"Yuuri is correct." Victor reached over and placed his hand over Yuuri's. "When he told me about you I knew I couldn't leave you alone. Welcome to the family Katya."

It was to much for Katya. She covered her face in her hands as her tears began anew but this time she was wrapped in both of their embraces. As she soaked up physical comfort for the first time in a long time, Katya was happy to be alive.

"Ahh, but now the fun starts," Victor said with a smile.

Yuuri frowned, "Victor. She just was adopted. I don't think she needs anymore news."

Victor shook his head, "nonsense. They need to begin training together so she needs to learn or otherwise it won't work." He bounded off and Katya wondered if this was normal because Yuuri merely sighed in slight annoyance. "Come on then. When Victor says something he means business."

Katya was confused. "I don't understand."

Victor reappeared and threw work-out clothes at Katya. "Put those on and join us on the rink." He once again left them alone. Yuuri sighed, "Victor has it in his mind to pair you up with Yurio."

It suddenly dawned on what he meant. "WHAT!"

* * *

Yurio frowned as the motley group spilled onto the ice. He was still fuming about this decision that had been made without his consent. However the more he mulled it over in his mind maybe Victor was right.

It was clear that Yurio needed a change of pace and if this is what Victor thought then maybe he should try it. Although the girl they had chosen had to be a mistake. She didn't even know how to skate.

Alexei grinned. "Katya," he cried out as he skated over to the trio. "Did papa and daddy tell you the news?"

Katya gave Alexei a shy smile and nodded, "yes."

Alexei reached up and grabbed her hand, "well then…you need to learn how to skate. I'll teach you."

Having enough of her brother hogging Katya, Arina decided to skate over as well with a pout. "No fair Alexei! I want to teach her."

Victor sighed and rubbed his forehead as the two began bickering. "Alexei. Arina." They instantly quieted. "The only one who will be teaching Katya will be Yurio."

Yurio almost slipped and fell in his shock. He glared at Victor, "what the hell old man! When was that decided?"

Victor smirked, "just now. Yuuri is busy with his own programs and I have my other students. Besides if she's going to skate with you anyway…this way she'll get used to you." Both Yuuri and Victor grabbed one of the twins and speed off before Yurio could say anything.

"Um..if it's to much I'm sure I can just learn on my own," a soft voice whispered.

Yurio inwardly sighed and turned to gaze at the young lady. He had thought this the first time they had run into each other but seeing her up close, he was taken away by how beautiful she was. She had long dark golden hair that was tied up in a messy braid and big blue eyes that held a touch of sadness.

Yuuri and Victor had told him about this young girl and how she had been abused so Yurio knew he would have to be careful.

He shook his head, "it's fine." He held out his hand, "let's get started."

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
